1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus and method that provides user interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the expansion of smart interactive functions, display devices that provide user interactions have appeared. The user interaction is to control the display device with user's motion or voice. Accordingly, a photographing unit for sensing user's motion or a voice sensing unit for sensing user's voice is essentially mounted on the display device.
The photographing unit or the voice sensing unit is fixedly mounted at an upper end of a display device in the related art. According to such a display device, however, the upper end portion thereof always projects outward due to the mount of the photographing unit or the voice sensing unit, and this spoils the beauty of the display device. Further, due to the exposed photographing unit or voice sensing unit, a user may feel like the user is always being watched, and this may give the user an unpleasant feeling.
To solve this problem, the photographing unit and the voice sensing unit may be silidably mounted on an upper portion of the rear surface of the display device to slide upward and downward so that the photographing unit and the voice sensing unit are unable to be seen by the user when they are not in use. For example, the photographing unit may project upward from the upper portion of the rear surface of the display device during photographing, and the projecting photographing unit may slide downward and may not be seen from the front of the display device during non-photographing. The photographing unit and the voice sensing unit as described above are positioned behind the display device as far as the thickness of the side portion of the display device from the front surface of the display device. Accordingly, in order to secure a large camera viewing angle, it is essentially required to make the photographing unit project further upward, and this may spoil the beauty of the display device.